El Cómplice Perfecto
by Jaqui Evans
Summary: PoV d Lily: Yo paso de ser así, prefiero atraerlos con mi simpatía, intelecto y dulzura — es por eso mismo que he tenido tantos novios hasta ahora, y por si no lo notaron intento ser sarcástica - no es que me haga falta un hombre mucho menos Potter A Leer


**El Cómplice Perfecto **

"Lo odio" — murmuré, todo esto es su maldita culpa, es que no podía dejarme en paz, yo era feliz así.

Merlín! Que injusticia, esta bien admito que al principio me cabreaba muchísimo todas sus peticiones para salir, pero que podía hacer, si se dedicaba a dejarme en vergüenza cada vez que me veía.

Porque francamente se extralimitó cuando me pidió que sea la madre de sus 15 hijos en la sala común, sin embargo existieron aquellas pocas veces en que si valía la pena oírlo, esos pocos momentos en que no había rasgos de burla en su voz, como hace una semana, la última vez que me pidió una cita.

_Flash Back _

La clase de Runas antiguas finalmente terminó, me levanté de mi asiento y con tranquilidad guarde mis pergaminos y las plumas.

Sigo sin entender cual es la manía de todo el mundo de salir corriendo cada vez que se acaba una clase, es entendible cuando hay que cruzar todo el castillo para llegar a la hora a la siguiente asignatura, pero hoy es viernes y ha sido la ultima lección del día, no creo que mi bañera se moleste porque llego cinco minutos tarde a darme ese exquisito y relajante baño antes de acomodarme en mi cama a leer un buen libro.

Sí, definitivamente ese es un panorama ideal.

Tomé el gigantesco libro de Runas y me dirigí a la puerta pensando en que leería más tarde. Al llegar al umbral de la puerta sentí que me miraban fijamente, cuando levanté la vista, él estaba ahí, el mismísimo James _todas.babean.por.mi_Potter.

Aunque no se puede negar que se ve guapo con su 1,82 m apoyado en la pared justo frente a la puerta en que estoy parada, siempre con esa sonrisa deliciosa — _he dicho deliciosa, quise decir odiosa_ — su cabello alborotado cayendo descuidado sobre sus ojos, y Merlín se apiade de mi cuando él me mira así, como ahora lo hace, soy incapaz de apartar mis ojos de esa mirada de chocolate brillante. Es casi como un desafío, el que se aparta primero es el perdedor, y yo odio perder.  
Lo malo es que si me quedo así parada como idiota de por vida, seré incapaz de seguir sosteniendo este libro y mis ojos comienzan a picar por la necesidad de parpadear.

Finalmente ha decidido acercarse, su sonrisa se hace más ancha y sugerente, yo me doy la libertad de parpadear, y no puedo entender porque tiene que oler tan endemoniadamente bien.

Definitivamente aunque quiera negarlo, James — _es decir Potter_ — es una tentación, una tentación que a mi no llega a interesarme —_ ¡Que! Es cierto, soy inmune a sus encantos. _- Lo soy hasta que me habla, Merlín bendito, este chico se me acerca un poco y no puedo dejar de temblar como una de sus babosas pretendientes.

- Con semejante libro me sorprende que tus brazos aún no se hayan fracturado por el peso — _dijo y se rió, por eso lo odio por hacer que no pueda evitar sonreír con lo que ha dicho. _

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Potter —_ le contesté con toda la mala leche que pude reunir, me estoy volviendo una debilucha, lo sé, pero que puedo decir, tantos años a la defensiva agotan a cualquiera, y vamos que yo no soy de piedra. _

- También te extrañé, nena — _es que no puede ser más descarado, odio que me llame "nena"¡que se cree!, que yo soy una más de su harem y que se me caen las bragas cada vez que me mira, esta muy equivocado, porque como les decía, yo soy inmune a todas sus sonrisas demoledoras, marca registrada de los merodeadores. _

- No me llames "Nena", Potter — _exclamé molesta, siempre hay q dejarle las cosas claras desde el principio porque sino no hay forma de pararle_ — y dime que diablos quieres, porque dudo que hayas estado esperando a que salga todo este rato sólo porque te preocupas por la integridad de mis brazos.

- No sólo de tus brazos, Evans — _murmuró claro y audible el muy desgraciado, y lo peor es que no pude evitar sonrojarme, tendré que ir con la enfermera porque mi termostato esta absolutamente desajustado. _

- Si has venido a decir idioteces, entonces quítate de mi camino, que tengo una cita importante que cumplir — _ese fue mi primer golpe, Evans 1 — Potter O, su cara era una poesía, o que dulce es el sabor de la victoria, sus ojos ya no brillan con esa intensidad burlona - seductora dirían algunas pero yo no soy de esas — sus rasgos se endurecieron y sus puños se cerraron con fuerza, ni loca le diré que mi cita es con mi cama y aquel interesante libro de Jane Austen. _

- Así que tienes una cita ¿Se puede saber con quien? -_dijo casi arrastrando las palabras_ — supongo que no es tan importante si has recogido tus cosas con tanta calma, ni siquiera pareces emocionada o ansiosa por acudir a tu cita, o ¿me equivoco Evans? — _¿les he dicho cuando lo odio? Y más encima tiene esa expresión burlesca, esta bien, lo admito me ha empatado, pero ahora se viene el desempate. _

- No es de tú incumbencia con quien salgo — _dije lentamente, él dejó caer unas cuantas carcajadas, luego alcé la vista y le miré fijamente, les he mencionado que soy adicta al chocolate, da igual eso no viene al caso_ — y es cierto que no he tenido mucha prisa en salir, y es que tengo tiempo de sobra, porque el hecho de ir desnuda a mi cita, me ahorra el tiempo que se pierde escogiendo que vestir — _punto a mi favor, 2 — 0, su cara de desconcierto es la guinda de la torta, eso le pasa por comenzar a molestarme, y no, no veo porque debiera de sentirme mal, no he mentido¿o acaso se bañan con ropa? _

Di por terminada la disputa, sabiéndome vencedora, y la verdad que bien se siente ganar, en especial a Potter.  
No alcancé a dar ni dos pasos y él ya me había tomado del brazo, y a decir verdad, bastante que me dolían por cargar semejante peso, como para que él me presione el brazo de esa forma.  
Intenté zafarme, pero que más da, era guerra perdida, él tiene mas fuerza que yo.  
Así que me limite a encararlo con una sonrisa de suficiencia, pero ahora fue mi turno de sorprenderme, ya no había rastros de esa burla crónica en su rostro, sino más bien parecía ¿cansado?

- Lily — _dijo con tono serio, lo cual sólo significaba una cosa en él, catástrofe_ — ya estoy cansado de este tonto juego, te he pedido que salgas conmigo un millón de veces de todas las formas posibles.

- Si te refieres a todas las ocasiones en que has logrado ridiculizarme frente a todo el colegio, entonces agradezco que te hayas cansado de eso — _dije irónica, aunque si hay que admitir algo es que ya no me molestaban tanto sus peticiones para salir, incluso me parecían hasta ingeniosas. _

- Si es eso lo que piensas, no voy a contradecirte, me cansé Evans, esta es la última vez que me oirás pedirte una cita, porque aunque no lo creas no eres la única que se siente humillada — _tomó aire, y yo no pude evitar ponerme a temblar_ — Lily¿Quieres salir conmigo?

Por primera vez le escuché pedirme una cita como una persona normal, sin frases graciosas, sin sonrisas seductoras, sin miradas traviesas, no parecía él.  
Lo miré, puede que haya sido un segundo, pero yo sentí que fueron horas interminables y agónicas, porque en mi mente estalló una batalla campal de pensamientos opuestos.

¿Qué podía hacer?

- James, yo no … —_ maldición, me sentí la persona mas rastrera y malvada en la faz de la tierra, y no era sólo su mirada sorprendida y herida a la vez, sino que sentí que una parte de mi — una parte bastante agradable de mi diría yo — se sintió herida, como si me engañase a mi misma. _

- Bien — _soltó mi brazo con delicadeza_ — pásalo bien en tu cita —_ y sonrió, mientras algo en mi parecía quemar y revelarse. El comenzó a alejarse. _

- James — _y ahí estaba, eso que se incendiaba en mi estomago, hablando por mi, porque yo no tenía intenciones de decir nada de eso_ — Espera — _dije. él se volteó y me miró extrañado. Que puedo decir, soy impredecible, ni yo me entiendo. _

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Creo… creo que necesito algo de tiempo — _ahí estaba yo, con mis palabras rayando en la ridiculez, me he negado durante casi 5 años a sus citas y ¿ahora necesito tiempo? quien diablos me entiende. Sin embargo, extrañamente él sonrió, y eso logró que esa bola de fuego quemante en mi estomago se calmase un poco. _

- Tienes hasta el próximo viernes para decidirte, Evans —_ahora él volvía a ser el mismo de siempre, con gestos sexy's incluidos, y mi estomago mágicamente se calmó, yo estoy segura que ese Potter ha hechizado mi pobre estomago para que le diga que sí. _

- Ok, Potter — _todo pasó a ser casi un desafío. Y sin más se fue en la dirección opuesta a mí. _

Debo admitir una cosa, y gracias a Merlín que sólo Dumbledore sabe legeremancia, esta es la primera vez que quise realmente aceptar salir con él, sin importarme lo dañada que pudiese salir de todo esto.

Porque, aunque todas mueran por salir con Potter y él lleve años intentando salir conmigo, es un peligro inminente engancharse más de lo necesario, ya que él no acostumbra conservar una novia por más de dos días, es más él es como un monumento histórico de Hogwarts y por eso se podría considerar como pertenencia colectiva de la mitad de las brujas del colegio (la otra mitad es para Black) y yo no podría evitar ser egoísta y quererlo sólo para mi, en el caso remoto que él llegase a gustarme, cosa que francamente dudo mucho que suceda.

_Fin de Flash Back_

¡Ven que es su culpa!

Hoy es viernes y no sé que hacer, ha sido una semana de locos, no he parado de pensar en que responderle, incluso en la ultima clase de transformaciones esta mañana, no he puesto nada de atención a lo que ha dicho la Profesora Mc Gonagall, y por eso me ha quitado 10 puntos.  
¡A mi! Que nunca había perdido puntos para mi casa, y los idiotas de mis compañeros tuvieron el descaro de molestarse, cuando desde que yo entre a este colegio sólo he ganado puntos, los meroidiotas han perdido casi la totalidad de los puntos que entre todos hemos ganado y nadie les dice nada.

Esto tiene que acabarse ya, sino estaré condenada a pasarme toda mi existencia pensando en una sarta de estupideces y para cuando me dé cuenta mi vida será una desgracia.  
Vale, si tienen razón he exagerado un poquito, pero estoy comenzando a desquiciarme, cada vez que tomo la decisión de decirle que no — _y con ello conseguir que no vuelva a molestarme pidiéndome citas y demases idioteces que sólo se le ocurren a él_ — una parte de mi se revela, y vuelta a caer otra vez en la misma confusión.

Ya, lo decidí, le diré que sí, una cita no me matará, he tenido citas antes y no han salido mal — _al menos no hasta que súbitamente a mi acompañante le empiezan a crecer los dientes hasta llegar al suelo, o a ponerse verdes, o a comenzar a ladrar, aullar o cantar, todo esto sin ninguna razón aparente_ — y con eso podré convencerme de que será el desastre que siempre he creído que sería, esas pocas veces —_ muy muy pocas para ser sincera_ — que he pensado en aceptar una de sus invitaciones.

Dejé de pasearme de un lado a otro de mi habitación, justo a tiempo para no hacer un hoyo en el piso de tanto caminar de un lado a otro, y salí decidida a encontrarlo y aceptar su invitación.  
Pero mientras más lo buscaba por todo el castillo, más perdía la valentía de decirle mi decisión.  
Y es que donde diablos se mete ese hombre, cuando trato de no encontrármelo se me aparece en todas partes, hasta en los sueños — _hipotéticamente hablando claro está_ — y ahora no lo veo en ningún lado.  
A lo mejor esta afuera, en los terrenos, el día esta despejado y el sol esta calentando con claras intenciones de asarnos a todos, sólo a mi se me ocurre andar corriendo por todos los pasillos, ahora estoy sudada hasta las orejas y la túnica se me ha pegado como chicle al cuerpo, es como si acabase de caer al lago y me he quedado empapada.

Al fin encontré a dos de los meroidiotas —_con excepción de Remus que es un sol _— Black está sentado en el pasto con Peter seguramente planeado alguna broma pesada, y es raro que Potter no este con ellos, cuando al fin llegué ahí, Black pasó su mirada evaluadora en todo mi cuerpo como si me estuviese analizando sin ropa, hay que ver lo que uno tiene que soportar.

- Vaya, Evans¿a que se debe el placer de tu visita? — _dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado, que hubiese derretido a todas las mujeres del castillo¿cual es la manía de pensar que todas nos rendimos a sus "encantos"? _

- No vengo a verte a ti precisamente, Black. Estoy buscando a Potter, tengo que darle un recado de la profesora Mc Gonagall¿Sabes donde está? — _menuda idiotez se me ha ocurrido, pero si se llega a saber que aceptaré salir con Potter, me creerán, como poco, loca, y mi amiga Alice me internará en San Mungo de por vida. De todas formas, por la manera en que se ha reído, dudo que se lo haya creído._

- No tengo idea, Evans — dijo sin borrar su sonrisa.

- Que sorpresa, yo que pensaba que estaban unidos por un cordón umbilical o algo — _dije con sarcasmo, a lo que Peter comenzó a reírse tontamente. _

- Que graciosa, pero Cornamenta y yo no hacemos todo juntos, aunque a más de alguna le gustaría — _será cabrón, mi ridículo termostato ha vuelto hacer que me sonroje. _

- Canuto, pero acabamos de ver a Cornamenta en el árbol que esta frente al lago con … - _y la mirada asesina que Black le dedicó a su amigo me dejó muy claro todo, no esperé ni un minuto más y me encaminé hacia el dichoso árbol. _

Y en efecto, al idiota de Peter se le escapó lo que Black no quería que yo viese, apoyados en el tronco de ese árbol — _que hasta este instante había sido mi lugar favorito y que ahora me parecía el lugar más repulsivo de Hogwarts_ — estaban Potter y Melissa - _unineuronal_ - Swan, en lo que parecía una asquerosa batalla de lenguas, mientras ella paseaba frenética sus manos por todo el horrible torso de Potter y él le tocaba las … arggg mejor se lo imaginan porque si vuelvo a pensar en ello no podré quitarme el trauma.

No supe que hacer en ese momento, si encararle o largarme a llorar a alguna parte, pero de pronto una rabia — _muy inusual en mi, porque suelo ser dulce como el chocolate (al que ya no soy adicta) _— me invadió y no pude evitar interrumpir su demostración de… de… bueno de lo que sea que se estaban demostrando con la escena que estaban montando.

- Hey, Potter — _al oír su nombre me miró con los ojos desenfocados, como si no creyese que fuese yo la que le hablaba, y la verdad, que diablos cree, que yo no me iba a enterar de sus andanzas, Merlín! Si cada mujer que se revuelca con él lo grita a los cuatro vientos y tienen la especial delicadeza de hacérmelo saber, aún no entiendo porque_ — seré breve, veo que estas ocupado, sólo quería responderte aquella pregunta que me hiciste el otro día, la cual reconsiderando los hechos de ultima hora, pues es un NO rotundo y definitivo, ahora podéis seguir haciendo lo que sea que hacían, espero que mi respuesta no haya herido tus sentimientos ni te haya hecho sentir humillado, cosa que obviamente dudo mucho, espero no verte Potter, adiós — _y así conforme con mi respuesta, con el corazón estremecido y apretado como mis puños oscilantes al lado de mis caderas, me di media vuelta y camine con toda la dignidad que me quedaba. _

Que importa si gritó mi nombre para detenerme, eso ya me da igual, lo único que realmente me esta molestando, son estas malditas lagrimas que no dejan de caer de mis ojos, que sólo son de rabia, de impotencia, de saber que jamás debí pensar que se merecía una oportunidad, sólo es eso lo que me hace llorar, pero la gente que se me ha quedado mirando jamás lo entenderían — _y como podrían si no saben usar su cerebro nada más que para cotillar_ — por eso las seco con rabia de mi rostro, con las manos en puño incapaces de abrirse — _tanto así que estuve a punto de sacarme el ojo en una de esas arremetidas de mis puños contra mi rostro_ — debo estar completamente loca, seguro lo estoy.

- Evans, espera, espera — _me dijo el muy desgraciado tocándome el brazo, y como se atreve, ya verá — ohh maldición, si tuviese mi varita aquí ya le habría arrancado esa cara de hipócrita que luce ahora mismo. _

- Ya te dije que no quiero verte, no pierdas el tiempo conmigo, Potter. No quise interrumpir tu interesante encuentro, ahora si me haces el favor de soltar mi brazo antes de que te lance una maldición, y así podré irme a hacer las cosas que tengo pendientes — _que son bastantes, todas por su culpa, por estar embobada como una idiota pensando en darle una oportunidad, mientras él se revolcaba con cualquiera por todos los rincones del colegio, pero eso a mi me da igual, en mi vida me afectaría, le hice un gesto para que me soltase, pero no lo hace ( y no es que esté recibiendo pequeñas descargas eléctricas en la piel que él esta tocando, nada de eso, ni siquiera si fuesen placenteras) y ahora nos enfrascamos en un duelo de miradas, y yo soy feliz porque mis ojos ya terminaron con la inundación, cosa que jamás haría por él, es decir, llorar por él ni loca_ — Potter¡suéltame!

- No — _dijo firme y claro¡será descarado!, si tan sólo tuviese mi varita conmigo. _

- Y ¿que diablos pretendes entonces?, no tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo — _claro que no tengo tiempo para él, me espera una emocionante redacción de las guerras de los duendes para Historia de la Magia, ven que tengo mejores cosas que hacer. _

- Déjame explicarte, todo esto es una estupidez — _dijo con rapidez, mirándome intensamente, como si yo le fuese a creer algo, casi caigo una vez, no volveré a hacerlo nunca más, antes me caso con el calamar gigante o aún peor beso a Pettigrew. _

- Potter, Potter, Potter, eres más tonto de lo que pensaba, claro que sé que es una estupidez, por lo mismo ¿Por qué habría de interesarme a mi que tengas toda la cara llena de carmín barato? — _dije con toda la sinceridad que pude. _

- Lily, yo no quería — _ahhh no, esto si que no, que no me venga a mí con el cuento de que yo no quería, ella se me lanzó, la falda cortísima que le cubre con suerte el culo me nublo la visión, eso es pura mierda. _

- No me llames así, para ti soy Evans, Potter — _dije antes de inspirar intentando calmarme y no agarrarlo a golpes al estilo muggle, tan pronto me soltase claro esta_ — no me digas que ella se te lanzó encima y no pudiste controlar las manos, típico de los hombres son incapaces de controlar sus impulsos si se les ofrecen en bandeja. Así que puedes ahorrarte las explicaciones y a mi el aburrimiento de oírlas.

- Evans¡¡¿Quieres dejarme hablar?!! — _más encima me levanta la voz, y yo que estoy intentando que mis instintos asesinos no se descontrolen¡esto es provocación!, así que si me envían a azkaban espero que quede claro que en mi defensa él me ha provocado, y si eso no sirve, pues alegaré locura transitoria, porque esto ya es mucho_ — No pensé encontrarte ahí, yo…

- Obvio que no pensaste encontrarme ahí, de hecho dudo que estuvieses pensando, y aunque Black te encubriese la espalda, a Pettigrew se le escapó — _él murmuró algo por lo bajo, seguro se desquita con esa rata gorda. Esta bien, lo sé no debo desquitarme con Peter, ni compararlo con animales aunque estos sean igual de rastreros que él, no tiene la culpa, incluso hasta me fue de ayuda, mmm creo que le ayudaré con Pociones como me había pedido. _

- No, es sólo que Mely — _ahh no, ahora le llama "Mely", a esa maldita zorra. Ok no pensaré eso de ella, aunque no deje de ser zorra, ya me canse de todo esto, me largaré de aquí como sea, con mi brazo o sin él._

- Lo que sea que Swan haya hecho me tiene sin cuidado, puedes hacer lo que te plazca con todas las mujeres u hombres de este colegio, me da exactamente lo mismo, porque yo seré la excepción, jamás formaré parte de esas locas que babean por los merodeadores, tengo inteligencia suficiente para aspirar a mucho más que babear por un hombre — _sé que sonó algo arrogante, pero tengo algo de razón._

Por suerte se apareció Mc Gonagall, y por primera vez agradecí su presencia y su cara severa, parece molesta y bastante cabreada, así que Potter no tuvo otra alternativa que soltarme, y yo comencé a correr como una obsesa camino a mi habitación, único santuario en donde me puedo refugiar sin que lleguen hombres.

Desde hoy renegaré de la raza masculina, y espero que se me quite la mala costumbre de que me gusten los hombres — _y no piensen mal, no es que quiera que me gusten las mujeres, sólo no quiero que me guste nadie, no es que me haya gustado un hombre en particular, mucho menos Potter. _

Lo cierto es que estoy cansada, no puedo creer que hasta hace poco estuviese aquí mismo, matando mis preciadas neuronas intentando creer que Potter se merecía una oportunidad, si hasta hago un hoyo en el suelo con tanto paseo que me di en la habitación.

Finalmente, los hombres sólo quieren una cosa, por eso que para ellos es mucho más simple enrollarse con las chicas que llevan una mini falda y una camisa casi transparente.

De todas formas yo paso de ser así, prefiero atraerlos con mi simpatía, intelecto y dulzura — _es por eso mismo que he tenido tantos novios hasta ahora, y por si no lo notaron intento ser sarcástica_ - y no es que me haga falta un hombre, de eso nada, yo sólo intento no sentirme tan sola, porque desde que Alice se ha sumergido en una empalagosa y dulce relación con Frank — _oso regalón_ — Longbottom, ya casi no la veo, incluso cuando dormimos en la misma habitación.

Mi gran amiga cayó en las redes del amor y yo fui relegada al mejor puesto como violinista de su hermosa y perfecta relación — _y yo odio, odio con todo mi ser, el violín, por último fuese no sé una flauta traversa o no sé, cualquier otro instrumento_ — como sea, ya que he decidido vivir sola para siempre, al igual que una señora añosa que vive al final de mi calle y tiene muchos — _cuando digo muchos, es millones_ — de gatos, su casa apesta a gato — _obviamente_ — y usa un moño alto, como si le estirasen la cara con pinzas, yo seré como ella — _no sé porque de pronto no me pareció tan buena idea, sobretodo porque soy alérgica a los gatos, quizás sea una historia mejor si son perritos, sí, lo perritos son más tiernos y juguetones, es más he visto un perro negro en el bosque prohibido un par de veces, yo sería capaz de traérmelo a mi habitación y quedarme con él_ — entonces, esta decidido, seré una solterona, con perros y feliz — _o lo intentaré al menos. _

- Hola Lily¿Qué haces? — _hablando de la reina de roma, mi amiga Alice ha decidido bajar de la noble tierra del amor para compadecerse y ayudar a una — la mejor diría yo — de sus pobres súbditas, y con eso guiarla por el buen camino hacia algún lugar — cualquiera que fuere pero lejos de los hombres. _— tienes cara de funeral¿Has estado llorando? — _como ven ella siempre es muy sutil, sin embargo le quiero, ella me conoce mejor que yo misma. _

- Si a derramar unas cuantas lagrimas — _una o dos me atrevo a decir_ — por rabia le llamas llorar, entonces creo que sí.

- ¿Qué sucedió? Ah no, reformularé mi pregunta ¿Qué te ha hecho Potter esta vez? — _ven como me conoce, que sería de mi sin ella, tal vez hubiese llegado a mi destino de solterona con perros más rápido o algo así. _

- Nada, sólo lo vi en una posición comprometedora con Swan — _me siento orgullosa de que mi voz sonase neutral, tranquila, sin una pizca de interés respecto de lo sucedido. _

- Pero¿No te había pedido que salieras con él por enésima vez? Pensé que esta vez le dirías que sí, estaba casi segura de eso — _ni yo estaba segura, y ella ya había llegado a la solución de mi problema, lo que quiere decir que si no hubiese estado con Frank, yo no hubiese gastado tanto tiempo intentando llegar a una respuesta, hey, y yo que me estaba preocupando de que ella me mandase a San Mungo de por vida si se enteraba de la famosa casi cita a la que no acepté ir. _

- ¿Cómo sabes que iba a decirle que sí? —_incluso esta comenzando a parecerme peligroso ese poder de Alice, tal vez sabe legeremancia, oh Merlín! Quizás hasta sabe lo de mi sueño especial con Potter, ahora no podré mirarla a los ojos. _

- Te conozco, Lily, además has vivido en la luna toda esta semana, ni siquiera regañaste a los merodeadores cuando estaban haciéndole una broma a Snape el miércoles -_¿Cuándo sucedió eso? Como es que ni siquiera sé lo que ha pasado a mi alrededor esta semana, pensándolo mejor, no creo que Alice sepa de mi sueño con Brad Pitt - ¿Qué? Porque me miran así, en serio se creyeron que yo soñaba con Potter, Merlín que poco me conocen, ese sueño es muy… demasiado… tan… de todo, que es imposible que Potter esté en él, juró que fue con Brad. _

- De todas formas, te equivocas le he dicho que no, que ni en sus sueños.

- Ayy Lily, puede que James sea un mujeriego, pero yo creo que es el indicado para ti - _¿Quién es ella? Y ¿Qué hicieron con la verdadera Alice? Acaso esta de parte de Potter, no puedo creerlo, Mi amiga de parte de él, esto es catalogado como alta traición. _

- Alice¿estas loca o que? Para lo único que es indicado es para que haga que me crezcan unos cuernos, más grandes que su propio ego, en mi cabeza, y no estoy dispuesta a eso. ¿Cuánto te ha pagado para que me dijeses esto? — _no puedo creer que mi amiga del alma sea capaz de aconsejarme algo como eso, tal vez el síndrome amoroso compulsivo que padece le ha matado sus neuronas, es una posibilidad. _

- Ni siquiera he hablado con él, es sólo que se le nota, en sus actos, en como te mira, en sus múltiples intentos de salir contigo.

- Sí, Alice, seguro que sí, vieras lo mucho que se le notaba su amor por mi mientras se revolcaba con esa — _yo no le intereso en lo más mínimo, sólo me quiere de trofeo, como si yo fuese una snitch que él tiene que atrapar y de esa forma ser una de sus tantas conquistas, juró por Merlín que no dejaré que me atrape, si eso sucede, besaré a Peter aunque padezca en el intento — ya ven que estoy muy segura que eso no sucederá, de otra forma jamás arriesgaría tanto mi integridad. _

- Es hombre, todos son un poco idiotas cuando ven a Swan contonearse con esa micro falda, no puedes culparlo.

- ¿Acaso te has vuelto su defensora particular? Porque te recuerdo que eres mi amiga, no de él, debes estar de mi parte. Además, explícame porque es que no pueden detenerse a pensar, sé que eso a los hombres les cuesta mucho en especial a algunos, que no se vería del todo bien que si le pides una cita a una chica, te líes con otra para pasar el rato. O es que el hecho de ser hombres implica que son incapaces de controlar sus instintos. Somos seres humanos, tenemos raciocinio, si las mujeres podemos ser fieles, los hombres también deberían poder¿o me equivoco?

- Ya, Lily deja de pensar en eso, son hombres, de naturaleza simple, sólo quidditch, curvas y quidditch.

- Espera, dejemos algo en claro, me estas diciendo que ¿si tu querido Frank viese a Swan con la ropa talla mini y esta se le insinuase, él no sabría retener sus impulsos y se revolcaría con ella, y tú deberías aceptarlo porque es hombre y esa es su naturaleza?

- ¿Esa se le ha estado insinuado a mi Frank? La mataré — _jamás había visto tal mirada en mi pacífica y amable amiga, pobre de Frank si llega a caer con una de esas, porque esta perdido._

- No, Alice, sólo es un caso hipotético — _la vi respirar aliviada, insisto todo esto del noviazgo le esta sentando mal. _

- Esta bien, Lily, tienes razón — _oh, no hay nada mejor que tener la razón, es un segundo de gloria pero me ha mejorado el día_ — por lo mismo debes aprender a darle una cucharada de su propio chocolate — _soy una adicta en rehabilitación, es un sacrilegio nombrar esa sustancia dulce y apetecible en mi presencia. _

- No entiendo¿Qué pretendes que haga? — _sinceramente, Alice, tenía unas ideas muy locas de vez en cuando, por lo mismo esto no me da buena espina. _

- Veamos, que hará nuestro desagradable Potter cuando te vea a ti vestida con una falda corta, una camisa casi transparente y contoneando las caderas en frente de uno que otro jovencito ingenuo. — _que agradable es tener de vuelta a mi amiga en mi bando, es … un momento, ha dicho que me vista ¿como? _

- Te has vuelto loca, no me vestiré así, mucho menos por Potter.

- No es por él, sólo es para hacerle pagar todas las que te ha hecho, cariño, debajo de ese uniforme de medidas reglamentarias que llevas puesto hay un cuerpo casi perfecto, volverías loco a cualquiera — _ha dicho casi perfecto¿como que casi? _

Llevo dando vueltas en mi cama por horas, no puedo dormir, debe ser esa calor endemoniada tan impropio en estos tiempos, finalmente Alice me ha convencido para usar un vestuario más, como decirlo, provocativo. Sigo creyendo que esto es una estupidez, pero hasta me parece divertida, sólo por ver la cara que pondrá Potter cuando me vea así vestida — _y espero que quede muy claro que no lo hago por él, claro que no, sólo es una forma de demostrar que se puede ser inteligente, bonita y provocativa, sin la necesidad de estar lanzándose a los hombres, cosa que yo no haría_ — no sé, pero siento como si tuviese un poder muy grande entre mis manos, que hasta ahora no sabía que tenía y por lo mismo no había explotado.

Mañana hay salida a Hogsmade, y esa parte de mi — _la parte entretenida y traviesa_ — quiere probar los limites, ya veo porque los merodeadores son tan adictos a esto de saltarse las reglas y jugar con el peligro, es algo excitante comportarte como sabes que no deberías, en fin, sino duermo las ojeras no me ayudarán mañana.

La oleada de calor no ha cedido, por eso, a pesar de ser las 8 am, el ambiente es semejante al del medio día. Yo aún sigo media adormilada, pero Alice se ha levantado hace media hora y me ha hecho probar una cantidad de ropa impresionante, de las cuales he rechazado la mayoría porque ninguna de ellas me cubre el trasero como debería, y mi intención es verme provocativa no ser exhibicionista.

Llevo frente al espejo alrededor de 20 minutos, tratando de convencerme de salir vestida de esa forma, veamos, repasemos mi vestuario por enésima vez: una falda de jeans tableada que me cubre hasta la mitad del muslo — _yo diría que un poco menos, pero Alice no me ha dejado cambiarla_ — además una polera roja atada al cuello que me deja la mitad de la espalda desnuda y un escote en forma de corazón —_desde mi perspectiva bastante sugerente, pero ya conocen a mi amiga, y se esta cabreando de que me negase con la ropa, creo que hasta ha puesto un hechizo para que no pueda cambiármela_ — llevo el cabello suelto, un maquillaje delicado y unas sandalias de tacón.

Estoy segura que el gran salón esta llenísimo, Alice y yo debemos ser las últimas en entrar, lo cual no me causa mucha gracia porque no me agrada llegar tarde.  
Antes de poder evitarlo mi gran amiga ha abierto las puertas del gran salón y automáticamente todos los presentes dejaron lo que hacían para ver quien entraba a ultima hora — _ven, por eso me gusta llegar temprano, así no me sentiría como animal de zoológico_ — no creerán lo que sucedió.

Comenzamos a caminar hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, a nuestro lugar habitual —_intenté no sonrojarme, y creo que lo logré, mi termostato ha vuelto a regularse_ — Alice me ha dicho que debo comportarme igual que siempre, con algunas excepciones, como tratar de no ser tan pesada con cualquier hombre que se acerque, tratar de no intimidarlos, sonreír más, hablar menos y ser muy muy — _empalagosamente_ — agradable con todo aquél que se me acerque a conversar —_como ven, casi tenía que comportarme como siempre lo hago_ — cuando finalmente nos sentamos, lo cual fue bastante complicado considerando la longitud de mi ropa, me serví algo de cereal y leche.

Yo no sé si es mi idea, pero el comedor se ha quedado en silencio por mucho rato, lo que no me parece normal, así que me giré a ver que sucedía, y sinceramente no fue agradable ver que todo el mundo me miraba como si fuese una alucinación — _¿es que acaso no me veo bonita todos los días? _— fruncí un poco el seño, pero Alice me dio un codazo y para reprimir una mueca de dolor me limité a sonreír como si fuese la mujer más feliz de la tierra.

Lo primero que oí — _y ya estaba por comenzar a agradecer que alguien comenzará a reaccionar normalmente_ — fue el sonido del tenedor de Potter cayendo al suelo, será idiota. Luego todo el comedor se transformó en una impresionante cantidad de murmuros, de gente que se hablaba entre si y me miraban, incluso algunos hasta me señalaban.

En ese momento mis ansias de desafiar al peligro y los limites se escaparon de mi despavoridas — _son este tipo de situaciones las que me hacen cuestionarme porque el sombrero seleccionador me puso en Gryffindor, porque mi valentía es equivalente a un maní, francamente me habría ahorrado muchos problemas si me hubiese puesto en Ravenclaw_ — sin poder hacer otra cosa, me limité a imitar a mi amiga que desayunaba con tranquilidad.

Mientras sigo con mi noble tarea de alimentarme, escucho que alguien me habla, y cuando alcé la mirada, frente a mi estaba el perfecto prefecto de 7º de Ravenclaw — _¿les he comentado que esta como un tren? No son sólo sus músculos definidos por el quidditch, tampoco es sólo su ancha espalda, además tiene una sonrisa perfecta y unos ojos zafiro a juego, sinceramente Merlín se esmeró con él, aunque según votación popular los más guapos son los merodeadores (excepto Peter) luego se encuentra él: Brian Jones. _—

- Hola, Lily — _él nunca me ha hablado antes, y hasta sabe mi nombre, tremendo efecto el de la dichosa falda, la habría usado antes de haber sabido que traería estos efectos. _

- Hola — _estoy balbuceando, que idiota soy, pero él ha sonreído. _

- ¿Cómo estas? — _yo diría que bien y ahora incluso mejor. _

- Bien¿Y tú? — _Alice parece orgullosa, creo que esto de sonreír más es también bastante más útil. _

- Muy bien, finalmente hace algo de calor en este castillo — _dijo sin dejar de sonreír, han notado lo bien que se les ve el uniforme del colegio a los jugadores de quidditch — claro que hay excepciones, como Potter y Black — pero a Brian le quedaba perfecto, y ahora que lo veo con ropa muggle se ve inclusive mejor._

- Sí, esto amenaza con convertirse en un horno y me temo que seremos nosotros los horneados — _Hey, yo hice una broma que le hizo reír, ven que siempre soy entretenida, es solo que la gente no lo nota a menudo. _

- Tienes razón, Lily, bueno yo quería preguntarte algo —_este chico si que es rápido, me recuerda a otro que conozco de por ahí con lentes, que ni siquiera recuerdo el nombre. _

- En serio, dime en que puedo ayudarte — _y sonreí, a que bella me quedo la frase, lo que no acabo de entender es porque todo el comedor esta pendiente de lo que hago, siento 100 ojos en mi espalda y otros cuantos un poco más debajo de mi espalda — lo cual no me agradaba del todo — como pueden notar puedo ser dócil y agradable, sólo que se me hace más difícil, pero Brian lo vale. _

- La verdad puedes ayudarme mucho¿te apetece que vayamos juntos a hogsmade hoy? — _no me lo creo, el prefecto de 7º de ravenclaw me esta pidiendo salir, una parte de mi quiere y otra se esta revelando, incluso hasta parece oscurecerse el panorama, ah no es Potter que se ha parado a mi lado y me observa con una cara que ni les cuento, en ese mismo instante las dos partes de mi ser se pusieron a favor de mi dignidad perdida, y sonreí maliciosa, esta es la mejor venganza. _

- Claro, me encantaría — _respondí con el tono más coqueto que encontré en mi repertorio de voces — la de gritos e insultos esta muy usadas, esta está algo empolvada pero servirá para fastidiar a Potter — luego le sonreí y le miré, todo acorde a mi nueva fase de seductora. Y la sombra de Potter estaba que echaba chispas, no puedo negar que eso me encantaba — algo de él tenía que parecerme medianamente agradable¿no es así? _

- Genial, te parece si nos encontramos en una hora en la puerta del castillo.

- Ok, Brian, nos vemos ahí — _él me sonrió y se alejo a su mesa, y yo me acerque a susurrarle algo a Alice, pero alguien desagradable me lo impidió. _

- ¿Podemos hablar, Evans? — _¿con que molesta, no Jamsie?, pagarte con la misma moneda es sin duda lo más gratificante de salir con Brian — sus músculos definidos son un bonus agradable. _

- No — _le sonreí satisfecha antes de voltearme hacia Alice que me sonreía cómplice. _

Pero Potter no encontró nada mejor que tomarme el brazo, con más fuerza de la necesaria — _últimamente se ha estado acostumbrando ha tomarme de los brazos, idiota! _— e hizo que me levantase de mi asiento y que le siguiera, con todo el gran salón mirándonos — _francamente, estoy cansándome de que todo el mundo mire lo que hago, no volveré a ponerme esta maldita falda_ — finalmente llegamos una de esas salas ocultas que sólo los merodeadores conocen, y comienzo a temer que me dejé aquí encerrada, pero aún usando este ínfimo pedazo de tela, esta vez he traído mi varita conmigo.

- ¿Qué pretendes? — _me soltó, y me miró con un brillo peligroso en sus ojos, y aunque quiera negarlo mi piel se erizó, y mi corazón se agitó — obviamente molesto por su tonta actitud, porque él no es quien para enojarse conmigo — otra vez me puse a temblar como idiota. _

- Contigo nada, así que me iré de aquí — _dije con toda tranquilidad, pero él se interpuso en mi camino y termine chocando con él, cosa que hizo que me encerrara en sus brazos — estaba atrapada, sus brazos son más fuertes de lo que pensaba, y yo seguía temblando, maldición, estoy perdida — sin embargo, ese brillo tan peligroso como feroz no desaparecía de su mirada. _

- No vas a ningún lado — _dijo enojado_ — ahora dime ¿que carajo pretendes? — _casi me bramó, y que diablos podía decirle yo, estaba más preocupada del — desagradable — calor que se irradiaba desde la zona donde él tenia sus manos en mi cintura, podrán decir que estoy loca, pero estar entre sus brazos se me antojó el mejor lugar del mundo, aún cuando me mirase como si quisiera sacarme la cabeza o la ropa — no estoy tan segura _

- Nada que te importe, ahora serías tan amable de soltarme —_sonreí y le miré, esperando que la táctica de Alice sirviera con él, pero creo que Potter es más difícil de ablandar cuando esta así de molesto — y yo no llego a entender porque, si yo no le he hecho nada. _

- ¿Qué hacías coqueteando con Jones¿Por qué aceptaste salir con él?

- No sé si lo has notado, Potter, pero yo soy una mujer soltera y libre de aceptar las citas que se me antojen, así como tú lo haces —_oh Merlín, bendito sea el que ha creado el chocolate y lo ha puesto en los ojos de James, mientras no dejan de lanzar chispas que más que matarme parecen acariciarme. Ese, ese fue el preciso momento en que creí que mi ridículo plan de venganza, de mi dignidad y orgullo aplastados, era una estupidez al lado de mis ganas — increíblemente desesperantes — de besarlo hasta perderme en esos ojos. _

- No me vengas con esa estupidez, Evans, haces todo esto para torturarme, usas esa condenada ropa diminuta para que todo el mundo te vea, para que te acosen y se aprovechen de ti¿es acaso eso lo que quieres? — _se puede acaso caer tan bruscamente del sueño en que estaba para volver a sumergirme en la realidad. _

- ¿Quién te crees? — _dije tan molesta como él, tanto así que logré soltarme de sus brazos y alejarme unos pasos_ — crees que puedes ir por la vida pidiéndome citas sólo para tratarme como lo haces con todas tus fans, te has equivocado conmigo Potter, te lo he dicho mil veces, y aunque la ultima vez lograste que me replantease el hecho de darte una oportunidad, pronto lograste corroborar lo que yo siempre he creído que eres, un idiota arrogante que es incapaz de enamorarse o sentir algo medianamente más profundo que una calentura de momento. Yo no quiero eso para mí, prefiero alguien que sea capaz de reprimir sus "instintos" y serme fiel; a pasarme la vida esperando que no me engañes, cosa que dudo porque en el momento en que yo acepte salir contigo habré pasado al olvido como una de tantas. Así que ahora te ahorras tus idiotas comentarios, porque no tienes moral para exigirme nada ni mucho menos pedirme explicaciones, porque por si no lo has notado, tú y yo somos mucho menos que compañeros. Y en cuanto a mi ropa, que te sirva de ejemplo, para que no pienses que todas las mujeres tenemos que lanzarnos a los hombres para conseguir algo medianamente decente, es más te diré que me gusta esta ropa, me hace sentir más capaz de cualquier cosa.

Habiendo recuperado mi orgullo, me fui de esa sala sin esperar que me dijese algo, ahora me dedicaré a disfrutar de mi cita, aunque por alguna razón ya no sabe tan dulce el sabor de la venganza.

Ya son casi las 5 de la tarde y ha sido un día entretenido, lleno de miradas de la gente — _actitud que francamente me esta hartando_ — pero aún así he disfrutado pasear con Brian, es un chico inteligente, agradable, simpático, entretenido e increíblemente predecible.  
No sé exactamente que es, quizá la temperatura que ha ido disminuyendo durante el día, quizás las nubes que se avecinan en el cielo, o tal vez la desquiciante sensación de que alguien me esta observando - _y no es como todo el mundo que me mira y se sorprende de verme en una faceta más liberal de mi misma, sino es como si me estuviesen acechando, pero cada vez que miro hacia atrás no hay nadie ahí_ — pero Brian ha perdido parte de su encanto, tal vez sea que ya no me parece tan inalcanzable — _y tan condenadamente apuesto, por alguna inexplicable razón mi mente (totalmente cuerda hasta ahora) no ha dejado de comparar esa sensación de fuego y peligro que vivo cada vez que estoy con James, a esta sensación de calma y ternura apacible que se da con Brian_ — Finalmente creo que ya ha sido suficiente por hoy, lo mejor será ir a mi habitación y disfrutar de un buen libro, quizás ahí encuentre algo de acción.

Al doblar por la entrada a los terrenos de Hogwarts, llegando cerca de aquel fatídico árbol frente al lago, Brian tomó mi mano y me acercó a él con claras intenciones de besarme, considerando mis ansias de acción, accedí, no besa nada mal, es tranquilo, suave, tierno y poco excitante, justo como él mismo.  
Fue un beso precioso, pero sin emoción, y yo ya he tenido bastante de eso en mi vida, por lo mismo prefiero no seguir con todo esto. Me gusta el peligro, pero esta falda sólo me incomoda, prefiero seguir siendo yo misma con todas mis virtudes y mis escasos defectos, antes de convertirme en alguien como Swan.  
Fue entretenido por una tarde, pero esto ya no supone ninguna entretención.

Mi sesión de besos — _¿que? No iba sólo a besarlo una vez, puedo ser muchas cosas, pero de tonta nada, y Brian (con emoción o sin ella) sigue siendo muy guapo_ — se terminó con una ventisca impresionante que dio paso a un diluvio de película.

Corrimos hasta el castillo, ya habían llegado casi todos de Hogsmade y se preparaban para cenar, pero aunque muriese de hambre no podía entrar empapada al Gran Salón, soy prefecta después de todo.

Me despedí de Brian con rapidez, espero que eso haya dado por finalizado mi breve romance.  
Cuando finalmente llegué a la sala común, estaba desierta, pero el fuego crepitaba en la chimenea, tentada por ese calor me acerque e intenté abrigarme, hasta que sentí unos brazos rodearme y me sumergí en lo que parecía una capa de agua semi transparente.

- ¿Te gustó? — _me susurró al oído y un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo, mientras él me aprisionaba contra si mismo. _

- ¿Qué cosa? — _atiné a responder antes de sentir su pecho calido contrastando con mi ropa empapada. _

- ¿Besar a Jones? — _dijo James con voz ronca, sus ojos brillaban, supongo que por la intensidad del fuego de la chimenea. _

- Ha sido interesante — _respondí, no iba a decirle que hasta me parecieron aburridos, porque eso sería dejarlo ganar y no soy buena en eso. Aunque no lo crean mi cuerpo no estaba luchando por arrancar de su abrazo, es más gustosa me acurrucaría en su pecho, porque por alguna razón su cuerpo me abriga mucho más que la chimenea que esta detrás de mi. _

- ¿A sí? — _dijo alzando una ceja _— no lo parecía.

- ¿Qué sabes tú? —_repliqué poniéndome a la defensiva pero él me apresó a un más entre sus brazos, como si yo quisiera escapar — que locura es esa, yo no tengo miedo de él, además nunca se me ha ocurrido negarme a que me abrace. _

- Te he visto, Lily, aunque no fue agradable y tuve que usar toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no desencajarle las vértebras, no noté que te sintieras emocionada siquiera con él, no parecías temblar como cuando estas conmigo — _el muy idiota ya lo había notado, y que culpa tengo yo de ponerme a temblar en su presencia, sólo es un tic nervioso. _

- No sabes lo que sentí, y en cuanto a lo de temblar es exclusivamente a causa del frío — _es un excusa excelente¿a que sí? _

- Sé exactamente lo que sentiste, porque es lo mismo que sentí cuando besé a Melissa — _mis músculos se contrajeron al escuchar ese nombre y me quede rígida sin poder evitarlo_ — es lo mismo que siento cada vez que beso a alguien que no seas tú — _entré en shock, y antes de poder recuperarme la distancia que había entre su rostro y el mío había desaparecido y me besaba. _

James Potter me estaba besando, primero fue un leve roce de sus labios pero para mi fue una descarga eléctrica de 1000 volts, luego sus labios apresaron los míos, recorriéndolos desde un extremo a otro, antes de sentir su legua jugar con la mía y yo perdiera el control.

James Potter es un riesgo, es caminar en el borde de un precipicio y no saber si es mejor caer con él o quedarte medianamente a salvo en sus brazos.  
Descubrí que él es todo el peligro y emoción que he buscado siempre, es una — _sexy y apuesta_ — caja de sorpresas, es **El Cómplice Perfecto** de mi lado más rebelde, mi mejor lado me atrevería a decir.

La oleada de emociones difusas fue cediendo conforme nos alejamos levemente, entonces entendí lo que quería decir respecto a besar a otros, porque aunque quiera negarlo, nada puede compararse con lo que sentí con un sólo beso de James.

Aún así, esto no justifica lo que hizo con Swan, aunque él no tuviese nada conmigo en ese entonces —_aunque siga sin tenerlo_ — no me parece que haya hecho eso — _y menos me parece que se le haya ocurrido a él la idea de desencajar las vértebras, porque hubiese sido una excelente idea puesta en práctica en ella_ — no puedo perdonarle lo que hizo, no pue… bueno si me va a mirar a así¿como se supone que voy a conseguir seguir enojada?

- Siento lo de Swan, de verdad — _les he mencionado que lo odio, más aún cuando me deja sin argumentos para rebatir_ — no voy a justificarme, pero la verdad es que ella puso en mi jugo una poción esta mañana, lo que la convirtió en algo irresistible para mi — _mi estomago dio un vuelco_ — luego en el árbol se me insinuó y no pude hacer nada para negarme. Me arrepiento, pero acepto mi culpa en lo sucedido — _hay que ver como algunas mujeres pueden ser unas verdaderas perras, sí suena feo, pero es cierto, es denigrante para el género femenino, por lo mismo se me ha encomendado la misión de librar al mundo de semejante plaga antes de que se reproduzca (y considerando lo que es capaz de hacer, dudo que eso tarde mucho). _- Lily — _me dijo meciéndome un poco de la cintura_ - ¿Me perdonas? — _he aquí la mirada de bambi culpable pidiendo perdón, la cual es marca registrada de Potter. _

- Lo pensaré - _¿Qué? No podía darle en el gusto de inmediato, porque después se acostumbran. _

- Vamos, Lily no seas así, ya te dije que lo siento¿Qué más puedo hacer? — _dijo con un leve toque de desesperación — que me encanta oír en su voz — yo adopté mi expresión pensativa y me tome mi tiempo, hasta que él se comenzó a exasperar._

- Esta bien, sé de una cosa que puedes hacer — _dije antes de acercarme y besarlo nuevamente, y me sorprende que este beso — emmm muchos besos — me parezca mucho mejor que el anterior. _

- ¿Esto significa que ya no saldrás con Jones?

- ¿Significa esto que no te acostarás, ni nada parecido, con la mitad femenina de Hogwarts? — _y se rió, yo no pude evitar hacer lo mismo. _

- Es de mala educación responder con una pregunta, Evans. — dijo serio.

- Es de mala educación acostarse con todas las chicas del colegio — respondí.

- La mitad es de Sirius — _mi mirada reprobatoria no le hace ni cosquillas_ — esta bien, Evans, intentaré hacer ese sacrificio por ti —_la patada que le di se la merece, como se le ocurre decirme eso. _

- Tendremos que hablar de la violencia, nena, digamos que estará estrictamente prohibido su uso fuera de la cama. — _la sonrisa traviesa y la mirada incitante no ayudaron a controlar mi sonrojo, este hombre logra ese estúpido efecto en mi¿Tal vez no deba estar con él? _

- Potter, seguimos siendo nada, como para que comiences a restringirme los lugares de mi repertorio sexual — _abrió los ojos sorprendido y creo que hasta pude divisar un rastro de sonrojo, quizás esto sea incluso más divertido de lo que creí. _

- ¿Acaso no somos novios ya? Evans, con lo que me ha costado besarte¿crees que, después de semejante confesión, me arriesgaría a perderte?

- No, hasta que me lo pidas y más importante aún yo haya dicho que sí

- Eso no me deja muchas alternativas, pero veamos¿Lily, quieres ser mi novia?

- Supongo que esa proposición contempla las cláusulas de fidelidad, respeto, etc, etc, etc.

- Si no queda de otra — _dijo encogiéndose de hombros, y yo le mirase molesta — conste que no es que yo sea una enojona compulsiva, es él quien me incita a ser una gruñona, con que me salga una sola arruga, se las verá conmigo. _— sí, Lily, obviamente contempla eso y todo lo que tú quieras.

- Bien, entonces supongo que esto es mejor que vivir como una solterona estirada llena de perros, así que acepto.

- ¿En serio¿Estas segura? No crees que haga falta que te lo pida por otros 5 años para que digas que sí — _con que ahora es irónico, espero que Merlín me dé paciencia porque sino alguien saldrá algo dañado y no seré yo precisamente. _

- Si me hubieses besado antes, te habrías ahorrado como poco unos 4 años — _sonreí inocente. _

- ¿Y ahora me lo dices? — _no pude dejar de reírme. _

- Nunca lo preguntaste — él se rió,

- Lily¿podrías explicarme eso de que serías una solterona con muchos perros? — dijo mirándome divertido.

- Es una estupidez, mejor que no preguntes — _respondí antes de mirar hacia un costado, sólo entonces fui conciente de que la sala común estaba llena de gente, incluso Alice estaba ahí y parecía no vernos. Lo cierto es que entre beso y beso nos habíamos desplazado hacia un rincón de la sala común, pero aún así me parece bastante desconsiderado de parte de mis compañeros, el hecho de que ni siquiera se hayan sorprendido de vernos juntos, es decir, no todos los días comienzo a besarme con James Potter en medio de la sala, vestida con una falda y una polera empapadas y pegadas a mi cuerpo. _

- James — susurré — ¿Cuándo llegó tanta gente? Y ¿por qué todos parecen no saber que estamos aquí?

- Porque somos invisibles bajo esta capa

- Hey! Por eso que sentí que me observaron todo el maldito día y no sabía quien era.

- Es que, cariño, esa falda te queda de maravilla. Además sólo estaba cuidando mis intereses.

- En la mañana no parecía gustarte mi atuendo

- Eso es lo que crees, tuve que aturdir a Peter para que dejase de babear viendo tus piernas — _eso me recuerda algo, maldita la hora en que hice semejante juramento._

- James¿bajo esta capa tampoco nos escuchan? — pregunté

- Claro que pueden oírnos, Lily¿Qué esperabas? La capa no tiene súper poderes —_ yo fruncí el ceño_ — No me mires así, no creo que nos hayan oído estamos algo alejados de ellos, además están todos pendientes de sus asuntos - _suspiré aliviada mientras el volvía a besarme con intensidad_

- James, Creo que debo besar a Peter¿No te importa? — _dije con naturalidad, pero mis palabras causaron que casi chocásemos con unos chicos de primer año que pasaban por ese rincón de la sala. _

- ¿Te has vuelto loca?

- Dime algo que no sepa — _el primer pasó hacia la superación, es aceptar la realidad, siempre lo supe — sabía que tenía que haber escogido a Sirius para ese juramento. _

- Lily¿Qué diablos estas diciendo? — _otra vez ese brillo casi asesino en sus ojos, acaso no es adorable. _

- Es sólo que, juré que tú no me atraparías, cosa que creo que ya has hecho — _considerando nuestras posiciones arrinconadas en la pared más distante de la sala común, era más que evidente que estaba atrapada. _— y si eso sucedía besaría a Peter, cosa de la cual me arrepiento profundamente, debía escoger a Black o a Remus.

- Lily… - _eso era un advertencia, lo deduje por el tono amenazante de su voz. — a veces puedo ser muy brillante. _

- James, es un juramento, no puedo hacer nada, o ¿crees que a mi me agrada la idea? — _dije mosqueada, porque ya bastante tenía con mi estúpida idea de jurar que besaría a Peter, con que ahora James pensase que lo iba a disfrutar, aún soy incapaz de imaginármelo._

- Y ¿tiene que ser precisamente ahora?

- ¿Se te ocurre alguna idea mejor? — _yo tenía millones en mente, entre ellas ir a cambiarme de ropa para no morir de hipotermia. _

- Sólo diré que esto de ser invisible trae muchos beneficios, y la ropa mojada, por más sexy que se te vea, hará que te enfermes, y yo por nada del mundo quiero que te enfermes, sólo debes escoger ¿tu habitación o la mía?

- La mía — _dije sonriendo traviesa_ — pero esta vez no tendrás la suerte de acompañarme. — _en un descuido me solté de su abrazó y salí con cuidado debajo de la capa, es una suerte que el lugar en que estábamos estuviese oscuro, por ello nadie notó que aparecí de la nada. _

Alcance a dar unos cuantos pasos, cuando mi querida amiga Alice, me interceptó en medio de la sala.

- Lily¿Dónde estabas¿Qué te ha sucedido¿Que hacías bajó esa tormenta? —_ le sonreí, y dejé que me acompañase a nuestro cuarto mientras veía de reojo a cierto merodeador que me observaba atento oculto en la oscuridad. _

- Estoy bien, Alice, Tranquila, es sólo que me pilló la lluvia cuando venía hacia acá — _le dije desde el baño de nuestra habitación, mientras me sacaba la ropa mojada y convocaba algo de ropa seca. _

- ¿Que ha sucedido con Potter? -_ ¿Nos habrá visto¿Por qué Alice siempre sabe algo más de mi misma que yo? Tendré que averiguar si no ha estado tomando clases de legeremancia con Dumbledore, quizás lo use para saber los pensamientos de Frank._

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Porque él ha desaparecido igual que tú, Black estuvo preguntando por él en la tarde¿Tú no sabes nada?

- No, no tengo idea —_ respondí con toda la seguridad que no tengo. _

- Si tú lo dices — _me sonrió con complicidad y yo sólo sonreí segura de que, como siempre ella sabía más de lo que yo creía_

Ya son más de las 10 y esto de no cenar no me ha sentado bien, si no como algo pronto creo que moriré de inanición, baje las escaleras con la clara intención de encontrar la sala de menesteres y convertirla en un refrigerador gigante lleno de chocolate y galletas.

Pero al llegar a la sala común, me encontré con los famosísimos merodeadores, que hablaban y reían a carcajadas mientras jugaban poker.

No pude evitar mirar sus ojos un instante, mientras mi estomago rugía de hambre, y por alguna razón sentí que por más chocolate que comiese no estaría satisfecha a menos que fuese ese chocolate derretido de los ojos de James — _me he vuelto una idiota, creo que ya se me han muerto unas 10 neuronas desde esta tarde_ — Aunque traté de pasar desapercibida, parecía que Black tenía otras intenciones

- Evans, Que sorpresa tú por estos lados.

- Es la sala común, no veo que porque ha de sorprenderte.

- Hola, Lily — _Remus, siempre es tan cortés ni comparado con el troglodita de Black, le dediqué una sonrisa a mi amigo, antes de responderle. _

- Hola, Remus — _caminé hacia la salida, pero nuevamente Black me detuvo con sus palabras. _

- Ni siquiera a las prefectas perfectas se les permite salir a estas horas a merodear por el castillo — _será desgraciado, no tiene cara para decirme algo así, cuando noche por medio los merodeadores se pasean por los pasillos hasta las tantas de la mañana, no tengo tiempo para discutir con Black, mi estomago ruge por comida y no será Black con sus consejos responsables — hay que ver como puede llegar a ser de cínico — quien me impida ir a comer. _

- Lily — _aunque esa voz tal vez — sólo tal vez podría hacer que me quedase y olvide mis ganas de comer_ - ¿estas bien?

- Si, James, lo estoy gracias por preocuparte - _sonreí ante la mirada atónita de todos los merodeadores — francamente pareciera que yo fuese una mal educada incapaz de ser cordial con alguien, yo sería incapaz de quitarle el saludo a cualquier persona — él se levantó de su asiento, y se acercó a mi lado, otra vez esa sensación de vértigo me recorrió, antes de que él llegase y me besara, llevándome a las nubes de chocolate más exquisitas que he conocido — vaya forma de hacerme olvidar que tenía hambre._

- Cornamenta, vaya sorpresa, finalmente la atrapaste — _dijo Black, yo no logro entender porque los hombres se refieren a nosotras como un objeto inanimado que debe ser cazado. _

- Felicitaciones, James — _dijo siempre cordial Remus, mientras me miraba sonriendo. Pareciera que él ya se imaginaba que esto sucedería, mientras Peter nos miraba incrédulo, y quien puede culparlo, si me hubiesen dicho que esto sucedería, me habría reído en su cara_

- Y que lo digas, Canuto¿creerías que juró que besaría a Peter a que yo no la atrapaba? — _los hombres y sus bocotas, golpee el brazo de James, antes de indignarme por lo que ha dicho, falta poco para que comience a contar intimidades. _

- No me digas que le contarás todas nuestras intimidades a Black — _James me miró travieso, y Sirius sonrió satisfecho — ahh, no esto si que no, no pienso permitirlo, ni que vinieran en un paquete. _

- Cornamenta y yo nos contamos todo, Evans, con lujos y detalles — _lo miré horrorizada, pero logré mantener la compostura, antes de sonreír de medio lado._

- En tal caso, no habrá mucho que tú amigo pueda contarte, Black, porque no haré nada que sea digno de contarse — _sonreí satisfecha, y ahora fue el turno de James de mirarme horrorizado, amo dejarlo sin palabras, y no, no soy mala, estoy en pleno derecho de reservarme todo los detalles de mi vida personal. _

- Li… Lily — dijo James apenas logrando tragar - ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Quiero decir, que prefiero hacerme monja antes de que Black conozca los detalles de nuestra relación — _Remus fue el único que rió, sólo él sabe lo que significa ser monja, pero creo que James lo intuyó. _

- James, si has atrapado a Lily, eso significa que debe besarme¿no es así? — _dijo tímidamente Peter, a lo que James lo miró con el ceño fruncido, mientras yo golpee por segunda vez a mi novio, por ser idiota, ahora me veré en la obligación de cumplir mi juramento. _

- No, Peter, claro que … - James no alcanzó a completar sus palabras, antes de que yo le interrumpiese.

- Sí, Pettigrew, eso es precisamente lo que significa — Peter sonrió esperanzado, _maldito Potter, todo por su culpa y por mi estúpida convicción de cumplir mi palabra, Merlín se apiade de mi. _

- Por su puesto que Lily no hará eso, Peter, ella es mi novia — respondió enojado James.

- Creí que tú habías dicho que los juramentos se cumplían — _claro, y ahora yo tendré que pagar, por hacer juramentos idiotas y por tener un novio que no puede quedarse callado. _

- Tienes razón — _dije a Peter, y a mi pesar me alejé de James, que me miraba atónito, al igual que los otros dos presentes_ — si llego a sentir tu lengua, Pettigrew serás hombre muerto — _le susurré al emocionado chico, antes de juntar mis labios con los de él, en mi mente sólo había una frase — no vomites, no vomites, no vomites — en dos segundos ya estaba lejos del tembloroso de Peter y era llevada con más fuerza de la necesaria a la habitación de los merodeadores. _

- No se te ocurra enojarte siquiera, porque si hubieses mantenido tu bocaza cerrada, él nunca se hubiese enterado — _sería un descaro de su parte enojarse, sobre todo si yo soy la más perjudicada, debo estar completamente loca como para pensar en cumplir mi palabra. _

- Lo sé — _dijo antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación y abrazarme con fuerza, y comenzar a besarme con descontrol, caímos en la que supongo es su cama, sin separarnos un milimetro, mientras sus manos jugaban inquietas en mi cintura. Con dificultad, logré alejarme un poco. _

- James — _como pretende que hable con él de algo serio si no para de besarme el cuello, y sus manos acarician mi espalda_ — James, escúchame — _él se separó un poco de su noble misión — definitivamente una exquisita misión — y me miró. _

- No me digas que prefieres besar a Peter — _yo no pude evitar estallar en carcajadas, y él fingió molestia, no pensé que los hombres pudiesen llegar a comportarse igual que niños mimados. _

- Tendría que pensarlo — _esta vez él si se asustó, y yo no puedo creer lo inocente que puede llegar a ser James. _— claro que no, tonto. — _él sonrió y volvió a besarme, aunque esta vez sus manos traspasaron el limite de mi cintura. _— James, escúchame!

- Vamos, Lily — _e hizo su clásica mirada de bambi, pero yo no puedo caer, no puedo._

- Ya te he dicho, me hago monja antes de que Black se entere de todo lo que tú y yo hacemos en nuestra relación — _dicho esto me levanté de su cama, pero sus reflejos son más rápidos de lo que creí, en dos segundos yo estaba sobre él en su cama — ¿Qué podía hacer? No soy de piedra — mientras me abrazaba con fuerza, atándome a su cuerpo con sus brazos. _

- Eso era una broma, Lils, lo que tu y yo hagamos es estrictamente sólo nuestro.

- ¿Lo juras?

- Lo juro solemnemente, palabra de merodeador — _dijo poniendo sobre su corazón, antes de acercarse peligrosamente a mis labios y repetir_ — y te Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas, nada buenas.

///////////////////////&&&&&&&&&&&////////////////////////////////////

_y FIN._

_Lo sé, ha sido algo largo, (es decir muuyy largo) pero espero les guste! _

_Ha sido muy entretenido escribir de Lily, y es mejor aún hacerla ver como una mujer normal, que reniega de lo que siente mientras una vocecita nos susurra la verdad._

_¿A que mujer no le ha pasado?_

_Espero que lo disfruten, tanto como yo al escribirlo, tanto así que se esta peleando el lugar de preferido con mi primer oneshot: lluvia y magia, a ver si me ayudan y me dicen cual les gustó más y cual es su favorito._

_Besos y Cariños_

_Jaqui _


End file.
